Kagome's Lovers
by SuicidalxDolly
Summary: A collection of many one-shots between Kagome and the sexy men and women of the fantasy world. First Fanfic.
1. His Little Jewel

**His Little Jewel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I only own my plots**

**Crossover: InuYasha/YuYu Hakusho**

**Pairing: Kagome/Kurama**

Hands roamed over her body sensually as she moaned her approval of her lovers sensual touches. Her fingers fisted in his luscious red locks.

She didn't even know his name as she panted and moaned under his ministrations. She knew that this was bad but she didn't care she knew this would never escalate into anything more than what it was tonight, hell they probably would never see each other again.

She whimpered as his soft but hard hands rubbed over her covered breast. Their clothing felt constricting now. She reached down and tugged his shirt upward slowly tracing her fingertips lightly along the taut skin of his torso.

An animalistic growl left his throat and he leaned up and ripped his shirt off.

"Such a tease" He breathed in her ear, shivers ran up and down her spine as she breathed lightly on the shell of his ear.

He nipped her neck and she moaned, and he began to kiss his way to her mouth, then he lightly pressed his lips to hers as he sliced through her bra and shirt in one swipe.

He leaned back and looked at her with his calculating green eyes, as she squirmed under his gaze. "So beautiful" he breathed, she flushed a pretty shade of pink that reminded him of his roses.

He threw the remains of her shirt to the floor and leaned down to take a beautiful peak into his mouth. She arched up to meet the warm mouth that covered her overly sensitive nipple. One of his hands traveled to the other peak and began to knead and massage the mound that filled his palm perfectly.

"Ohh…please I need more" she panted, and writhed under his skilled hands.

He slowly stopped and she whimpered at the loss of ecstasy, he crawled off of her and off the bed, she shot of up feeling like she did something wrong and that he was going to leave.

"What are…" she stopped short as his hands went to his pants and pulled them off as she stared at his engorged manhood she pondered how it was going to fit.

He reached his hand out and she grabs it and he pulls her to him and slips off her skirt and panties while lifting her and pushing her against the wall.

She could've sworn his eyes just flashed gold, she wrapped her legs around his waist and she could feel him pressing against her entrance. She grinded softly against him and he growled low in his throat.

"Oh so your getting feisty now mister" she smiled.

"That's what you think" he purred, again his eyes flashed gold, slowly he slid inside her warmth relishing in the tightness of her body he pressed his nose to her throat and inhaled her wonderful scent sharply. She buried her face in his neck nipping softly at the tender flesh there.

Slowly he pulled out and then slammed back in setting a fast and hard pace that she tried desperately to keep up with.

She gripped the sheets for purchase at the intense pleasure filling her every senses. Higher and higher she rode the wave of pleasure over the edge into a blissful ecstasy.

He could feel her walls clamp around him constrictively he was so close his green eyes switching between green and gold, as he fell over the edge.

He pulled out and grabbed a rag and cleaned them both of the sticky residue of their lovemaking. He put the rag up and laid down beside her pulling her into his arms.

He wasn't going to let her get away, as soon as they woke up he would set for another round of lovemaking. She was going to become his little jewel.

**AN**: This will be a collection of Kagome/(character) pairings I will take requests, you can pm them to me or you can write it in your review. This is my first story so please regard me kindly and review. It's not perfect and I know I might have some misspellings or something is wrong I love constructive criticism but please no flames. I know this first story isn't that long but the other ones will be longer hopefully.


	2. Gaara's Slave

**Gaara's Slave**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto**

**Pairing: Kagome/ Gaara**

**Warning: OCC (I think)Lemon (first official lemon)**

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who read the last chapter and reviewed. **

Turquoise eyes narrowed dangerously and he felt a smaller slightly shorter form bump into him. He smugly looked down and wondered why the sand did not stop her from running into him. He saw long pretty black and hair and blue eyes like a sapphire.

"Sorry..I should have been looking where I was going" he heard her mumble slightly. "Is there anything I can do to prove that I am sorry"

"You can become my slave for a week to repay me for running into me" he stated matter of fact. He watched amused as her cheeks tinted red.

"Excuse me" she stuttered "Did you just ask me to be your slave" she chided, and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I did not ask" he stated again watching as her cheeks tinted red in either embarrassment or anger he couldn't tell he was not so good with human emotions. "You will do whatever I ask whenever I ask starting now"

"I don't think so, you can't just boss me around cause I bumped into you" she clicked her tongue.

He stared at her for a quick second then deciding against his better half he grabbed her chin and forced their lips together roughly. He wanted to shut her up so bad he would do anything.

She pulled away stunned and wiped her mouth as though it was dirty. "You jerk that was my first kiss" she felt tears prick at her eyes. She raised her hand in anger and slapped him clear across the face, making his head twist to the side.

Again he wondered why the sand did not stop her, he grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her to him. "Is that so?" he laughed deeply.

The sand gathered and the next thing she knew she was in a room somewhere hopefully still in Suna.

"This is my room" he stated "You will stay here"

"With you" she shouted

"Yes" He stated coldly "I do not see a problem with it if you are to be my slave"

"I am not a slave, my name is KA-GO-ME" she shouted in his face poking a finger in his chest at every syllable.

He glared at the offending appendage that was currently digging into the flesh on his chest through his clothes. "Unless you plan on doing something more productive with that finger I suggest you remove it" he bit out.

She squeaked and removed it blushing a pretty pink that reminded him of the sunset. "Sorry"

"You will address me as Master" he said as he looked at her as her features changed from embarrassed to angry. 'How fast her emotions change' he thought laughing within himself.

"How dare you I will not address you as that, it's degrading and…I just will not do it" she snapped, turning away in a huff.

His eyes roamed over her curvy backside and her hips and her long legs. He reached out and pulled her snug against him.

She felt her cheeks heat up when she felt something hard pressed up against her.

"You will help me get rid of this" he gestured down toward the bulge in his pants.

"Wh..what why? "She stammered.

"Because you're the one that created it" he stated staring down at her smirking when he saw her gaze was locked there.

"I did no such thing" she stated as she finally broke her gaze away embarrassment coloring her face.

"I have noticed you watch me a lot" he stated "You ran into me on purpose so you would have a reason to talk to me"

She faced him and looked into his eyes her face showing the shock that she felt. "How did you know?" she blushed and looked down.

"Your infatuation with me is noticed by many people little KA-GO-ME" he smirked and took her chin into his hand and turned her to face him. "Including me"

"I am sorry Gaara, I didn't not believe that I made it that obvious" she stated.

"You will be mine Kagome no one else's"

**Lemon Begins**

He pushed her down on the bed earning a soft gasp from her and crawled on top of her kissing the corner of her mouth trailing his lips to her ear.

"Would you like me to continue slave?" He breathed into her ear.

"mmhmm" she mumbled her mind not being able to put words together physically yet.

Hands traveled to her buttoned top and started unbuttoning her buttons slowly and tediously. The blouse was discarded on the floor and so was the bra.

She blushed and covered herself from his gaze. "Don't hide yourself from me, you are beautiful Kagome don't let anyone tell you differently" he whispered as he pulled her arms from her chest.

He bent down and took a nipple into his mouth perking it into a peak as his hand came up and massaged the other one. When he was satisfied with the first he moved to the other to tease it hard as well, while his hand traveled down to her shorts and stripped her of those in a flash.

When he was satisfied that he had paid homage to her breasts he moved his lips down to her stomach and she giggled lightly. "It tickles" she giggled.

When he reached her waist he pulled away and she whimpered at the loss of heat from his mouth, then she felt her panties being pulled down.

She was about to open her eyes until she felt warm breath on her nether region, she gasped as he slid a finger in slowly testing the entrance to see if it was ready for him.

"So wet little slave and we've only just begun" he laughed lightly as his thumb circled her clit sending waves of pleasure up and down her spine. He plunged his fingers deeper testing, until he felt a barrier. "Oh you're still a virgin slave?"

"Yes" she whimpered as she felt his fingers leave her until she felt a hot tongue plunge into her, and she arched her back and pushed herself into his face trying reach that cloud that was so close.

He pulled his tongue out and circled her clit with it and she moaned and writhed under the ministration.

He slid his finger in as his tongue flicked over her clit and she bucked her hips to meet his fingers thrust for thrust until she could feel the pressure build till it exploded and she felt him remove his fingers and she opened her eyes just in time to see him lick them clean and go back and lick her clean making her jump slightly when his tongue moved over her sensitive clit.

He stood when he was finished and began to remove his clothes making sure she was watching him.

Her eyes landed on his erection "How is it going to fit?" she asked shyly as she pondered the thought of something that big inside of her.

"It will fit don't worry" he said softly as he laid down on top of her the tip of his cock at her entrance probing just enough to get lubricated. "Are you ready slave this will hurt" he said as he looked at her.

She nodded softly and she could feel him slowly pushing in and his muscles went taunt with the restraint of trying not to hurt her. She winced when he reached her barrier. She finally got tired of waiting and shifted her hips and took him all in one thrust.

"Ow Ow Ow" she cried "damnit it hurts so bad, I hate you" she stated though they both knew she really didn't mean it.

"I told you it would hurt" he stated matter of fact, waiting for her to adjust to his size.

Experimentally she began moving her hips and gasp at the sensational pleasure that coursed through her with each thrust. She moaned at the pleasure that this was giving her and wondered why she never did it before, oh wait that's right she was waiting for him. She looked up at him and leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

He kissed back with such a force and he moved inside of her as she matched his thrust for thrust, his hand went down and massaged her still slightly sensitive clit, as she bucked against him. His mouth went to her neck and he began to suckle, when he pulled away he could already see the dark purple of the hickey he just left. He could feel her walls clamp around him tightly signaling that it was time to speed things up just a bit as he moved a bit faster almost at his climax, he massaged her clit harder and faster and she moaned and bucked against him again and again.

He slammed into her one last time and her walls clamped around him so tight he thought he was going to lose circulation, as they both climaxed together, he could feel his load unloading into her, and her juices mixing with his and leaking out of her tight entrance.

**Lemon Ends** (sadly)

He slowly pulled out as she closed her eyes tightly, and he lay down next to her on the bed and pulled her close to him.

"My Slave" he whispered into her ear.

"My Master" she sighed.

They both fell into a blissful sleep.

**Dolly: this story is horrible**

**Gaara: You're right it is how dare you portray me so **

**Kagome: Lay off Panda boy**

***Gaara growls***

**Dolly: Hey hey no fighting **

**Gaara: You're the one that's typing us talking to you on the computer your rather crazy**

**Dolly: I'm only crazy right now cause my muse ran away to the field**

**Kagome: oh that's right he's gone for a week isn't he**

**Dolly: *cries* yes *sniffles***

**Gaara: Hmph Pathetic woman**

**Kagome: Shut up Panda Boy**

**Dolly: okay well people please review**

**Kagome &Gaara: Yes please do or she will not update for a month then she will be forced to make us do crazy things to keep her happy.**

**A/N: I am not very good at portraying people so I'm sorry if some people are OCC. I like constructive criticism, so if you think something is wrong you can pm me about it or leave it in a review and I'll try my best to fix it, in the future chapters. And I am so happy to see that I have so many alerts and faves on my first story it makes me so happy. But I would be even happier if people reviewed.**

**Up Next: Jin, Haku, Chad, Yusuke, Gaara, Itachi, Kaoru, Kyouya**

**Other: Sebastian (from Kuroshitsuji), When I learn more about that anime character.**

**Riku (work in progress,)**


	3. Tearing Underwear Leads to Blue Balls

**Tearing Underwear Leads to Blue Balls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Kingdom Hearts sadly I wish I did.**

**Pairing: Kagome/Riku**

Large strong hands pushed a smaller form slightly against the wall in an abandon hut on the edge of the beach. "Riku be patient were going to get caught if we make too much noise." She mumbled before a mouth pushed against hers roughly.

She moaned into the kiss and pressed her body against his firmly. "Kagome I can't wait I need you so bad" He breathed into her ear sending delightful shivers down her spine, causing her to arch her back slightly. Lips trailed down to her neck and collarbone nipping at the tender skin their softly, so as not to leave marks.

"Ahh Riku stop" she whimpered as she felt her body betray her as heat pooled between her thighs. A hand slipped between her legs and rubbed her covered mound.

"Your wet I think you don't want me to stop" he purred his eyes glowing with lust in the darkened room of the hut.

"No, it's just that I wish we were in a bed" she said truthfully her eyes looked down sheepishly. He removed his hand and ground into her softly he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist blushing when she felt something ground into her even more so than before. He grabbed her face and turned her to look at him "I promise you the next time we do this, and it will be soon it will be in a bed" he said as he looked her in the eyes and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with all she was worth.

Still pushed up against the wall she fumbled with his belts and pants his shirt long since gone from basking in the sun. A laugh vibrated through her and she stared up at him with annoyance on her face at not being able to get the objects in the way of her pleasure off.

"Having trouble love" he whispered huskily into her ear. She huffed in annoyance and gave a curt nod, the space between them grew just enough for him to reach his hands in between them and lightly brush against her soaked panties while he quickly undid his belt and pants pushing them off his hips so they fell to the floor at his ankles.

He pushed up her skirt and tore off her panties making her shriek in anger "RIKU those were my favorite pair" she huffed.

"Sorry love but they were in my way, I'll buy you a new pair" he sighed in exasperation. It wasn't the first time he had to buy her some underwear it probably wouldn't be the last he should just buy her the store. He laughed out loud at the thought of buying her a underwear store just so he could rip as many pairs as he wanted too.

"What's so funny Riku...I cant believe you keep tearing up my underwear they are so expensive, the mood is completely ruined now I cant belive you would keep doing something that makes me so mad" she huffed in annoyance and pushed at his chest unclenching her legs from around his waist so she could stand.

Riku just stared at her 'Maybe I should not do that anymore or else I'm going to be with blue balls for life' he thought to himself his face contorted with anger but not toward her toward himself for never listening to her. He watched as she straightened herself out.

"When you feel like you can stop ripping up my underwear you can come see me" she stated as she walked out the door, not hearing him mutter quietly to himself

"Stupid blue balls giving woman" he sighed and closed the door and readied himself for a date with his hand sadly. Then maybe after he would go find her and make it all up by buying her a lot of romantic stuff. 'Blue balls suck'

**AN: Sorry this was so short the only time I've seen Riku was when I played kingdom hearts so I'm not sure about his character that much. Pray for my muse everyone he's out at sea for training. **

**Coming up: Jin (working on), Haku, Chad, Yusuke, Gaara, Itachi x2, Allen, and any other's requests.**

**Other: Sebastian (from Kuroshitsuji) Bought Vol. 1 of the manga should be receiving it soon, sorry for the wait.**


End file.
